Anthony Stark (Earth-12041)
, ; Formerly, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN123 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers tower, Manhattan, New York City, NY | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Arc Reactor in his chest | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, inventor, industrialist | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Paul Dini | First = "Great Power" (April 1, 2012) (Cameo) "Flight of the Iron Spider" (April 22, 2012) (Full Appearance) | HistoryText = Origin Tony Stark is a brilliant inventor and CEO of Stark Industries. He was one of the founding members of the Avengers. He built his armor while held hostage by terrorists in Afghanistan, using his brilliant technical know how to escape. Once back in the United States he uses his new invention to become the hero Iron Man. Great Power Iron Man is considered by both Nick Fury and Spider-Man as one of the greatest superheroes ever. Flight of the Iron Spider Spider-Man and the team fight the Living Laser but are saved by Iron Man, the armored Avenger, flying down. Spider-Man is totally stunned as he watches his hero talking with Nick Fury, who recently arrived, and wants him to stay away from S.H.I.E.L.D. business. After Peter intervenes in the conversation, suggesting a way to contain Living Laser for his obvious return, he's invited by Stark to come to the Stark Industries Main Plant. Fury reminds him to stay away from S.H.I.E.L.D. business and Spider-Man. The following day, Spider-Man is walking though Stark Industries: as he shows Spider-Man some inventions, such as robots and a machine capable of teleporting matter to different universes, Spider-Man imagines himself in different realities. The tour ends with Tony Stark giving Spider-Man a new costume, at which Spidey is amazed. The next day, the S.H.I.E.L.D. trainees are at the Helicarrier waiting for Spider-Man, who isn't coming. When they finish training, he appears in the Iron Spider Armor, which he can't really control. The next week the trainees are annoyed by Spidey's new costume, which he thinks is totally value for the group and can't admit he cannot control it. The Living Laser returns and takes over the Spider Armor, and Iron Man is forced to sacrifice himself to save Spider-Man. The Living Laser now is unstoppable in the Iron Man armor. Meanwhile, Spider-Man uses the data in his armor to search about Iron Man's. When he finds a security fail-safe, a electric discharge which could be discharged in Stark's brain, but J.A.R.V.I.S. (an AI equipped in the armor) suggests not to do it. With Tony awake he blast the Laser out the Armor and send him to a particle accelerator that sends him into another dimension. The Iron Octopus Spider-Man and Norman Osborn are attacked by one of Iron Man's armors, so he travels to Stark Industries to find out what happened. When he arrives he finds Iron Man battling his own armors, working with Spider-Man he takes them all out. They discover an Octobot hacking his system, which they try to follow but escapes through a vent. The Ocotobot returns to Doc Ock who uses the Arc Reactor technology to build his own armor. The Osborns are taken to the Helicarrier for protection, Norman threatens to sue Stark for everything he owns, despite Stark's denial of involvement. The Osborns, Iron Man and Spider-Man were then called into Doc Connors lab to view his regarding a piece of the tentacle. Doc Connors explained that it was created by Dr. Otto Octavius. Osborn reveals that Octavius was a former employee that died in an accident. Doc Ock reactivates the tentacle and attacks Osborn, but it is destroyed by Iron Man. Doc Ock, in his Iron Octopus armor, arrives and kidnaps both the Osborns. He takes them both to his secret lab and threatens Osborn. Spider-Man arrives in his Iron Spider armor and rescues his friends. He then battled the Iron Octopus, but before Doc Ock could defeat Spider-Man, Iron Man arrives and blasts Doc Ock and is defeated due to his faulty Arc Reactor. Norman recovers Doc Ock's body and provides him the medical treatment he needs with plans to use him again in the future. Iron Man thanks Spider-Man and agrees to another possible team up in the future. Swarm In a fight between Spider-Man and Juggernaut, Iron Man appears and blasts him, but he just keeps running straight into a building, as it collapses, the two try to stop the fall. Spider-Man attempts to use his tracer to track Juggernaut, but being a prototype it does not work. Spider-Man goes to Stark Industries, but the employees were being attacked by robotic arms and other machines. It is revealed they being controlled by Michael Tan who was a disgruntled employee at Stark Industries who was fired after Tony Stark rejected his technopathic devices. Michael swears he will get his revenge on Stark, and activates his latest creation, which seemingly vaporizes him. Unknown to Stark and Spider-Man Michael's molecules had been dispersed, and his consciousness found a new host in one of Spider-Man's Spider-Tracers. During a second battle with the Juggernaut, the Spider-Tracers begin to rapidly multiply, and Michael makes this fluid-like collection of Spider-Tracers his new body. Michael, now calling himself "Swarm" attacks Spider-Man and Iron Man, destroying the Hall of Armor in the process. Swarm is only defeated after the two heroes fly through the villain's "mouth" and Spider-Man neutralizes the Spider-Tracers. The Avengers Protocol, Part 1 After Captain America is vaporized by the Red Skull, Iron Man activates "The Avengers Protocol" calling the team through a hologram device to a meeting. The heroes selected by Stark are Thor, Hawkeye, Hulk, Black Widow, and a S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee named Sam Wilson. As the Avengers fly to the Hydra Base, in Antartica and learn that Captain America is still alive and was only unreported by M.O.D.O.K. to undergo a body change with his mortal nemesis the Skull. What ensues is a massive battle that ends up rescuing Captain America. After his defeat the Skull realizes where the true power resides in the Avengers team and orders M.O.D.O.K. attack and strips Tony of his Arc Reactor and Armor. Now clad in his armor he calls himself the "Iron-Skull". As Tony lies their dying Tony asks Captain America for help. The Avengers Protocol, Part 2 The team find the Quinjet blown to pieces. The only option is for them to all squeeze into the S.H.I.E.L.D. flying car. They rush him back to the Avengers Mansion where Falcon hooks Tony up to machinery to restart his heart. M.O.D.O.K. use special nanobot with the ability to manipulate the Avengers to turn on each other. During the sparring session the nanobots attack and infect them. They all battle each other with only Tony left uninfected. He cures his allies using a concentrated EMP. They find the Skull who was trying to steal Tony's tech, but he is stopped, but still has time to teleport away. It is then that Tony discovers the Mansion's reactor was about to blow. The team must work together to stop the explosion. They create a vortex shooting the explosive energy into the sky. The team now move to Stark Tower where they set up home as now a official team Ultimate Deadpool Deadpool's private jet is a stolen Stark Industries jet. Deadpool left an I.O.U. on the runway from where he stole it. Ghost of a Chance The Avengers battle Space Phantoms, extra-dimensional beings who can replicate them right down to cellular level. The creatures replace them one by trapping them in Limbo. But thanks to Falcon he is able to save the team and working together the take down the alien invaders. The Serpent of Doom The Avengers battle Doctor Doom as he uses the Asgardian weapon Codgel to release the Midgard Serpent with hopes of using it to conquer the globe. The creature is too powerful and would continue to grow until it consumes the Earth. After a battle with the Avengers he and the creature are banished to the Realm Below using the extra-dimensional portal used by Ulik. Blood Feud The Avengers battle Dracula who had kidnapped the Black Widow and turned her into a Vampire. They travel to Transylvania and confront him at Castle Dracula. He reveals that he was an ally of Captain America during World War II, working together to defeat the invading Hydra forces. He wants the Super-Soldier Serum in Cap's blood which will allow him and his subject the ability to go out in the sunlight. During the fight he drinks the Hulk's blood absorbing his powers and turning the Hulk into a Vampire. However the Hulk gamma cells act like tiny suns and he burns away the infection, which also weakens Dracula. In his defeat his minion drag him underground to safety. Super-Adaptoid After showing Captain America a brief virtual simulation about battle tactics, Tony offers to give Steve an armor to enhance his abilities. Steve declines just as Justin Hammer sends a video message to them, inviting him to his company to show off his new invention: The Super-Adaptoid. The Avengers make quick work of the Adaptoid, prompting Hammer to rebuild the robot and send it to Avengers Tower to attack the team. After a lengthy battle, Tony and the Avengers manage to destroy the Super-Adaptoid again. He was captured along the other heroes by the Collector, and rescued by She-Hulk and Skaar. | Powers = Tony Stark has no powers of his own but they are derived from his Iron Man Armor. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Anthony Stark of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = J.A.R.V.I.S.; Iron Man Armor * Iron Man Armor Mark I (First seen in "Exodus" as part of the show's incarnation of the "Iron Legion") * Iron Man Armor Mark II * Iron Man Armor Mark III * Classic Armor * Iron Man Armor Mark XLIX (First seen in "The Avengers Protocol Part 1") * Iron Man Armor Mark L (His main armor, its design is similar to the Mark XLIX Armor) (First seen in "The Avengers Protocol Part 2") * Rubber Ducky Armor (Undersea armor) (First seen in "Depth Charge") * Herald Armor: (Actually the Mark L seemingly infused with cosmic powers by Galactus) (First seen in "Guardians and Space Knights") * Hulkbuster Armor (First seen in "Exodus" as part of the show's incarnation of the "Iron Legion") * War Machine Armor: (First seen in a cameo appearance in "The Avengers Protocol Part 1", later remote controlled in "Exodus" as part of the show's incarnation of the "Iron Legion") * Iron Patriot Armor (Probably retrieved after Norman Osborn became the Green Goblin again in "Ultimate Spider-Man") (First seen in "Exodus" as part of the show's incarnation of the "Iron Legion") * Stealth Armor: Black and gold armor, resembling Iron Man's Marvel NOW! armor from the comics) (First seen in "Exodus" as part of the show's incarnation of the "Iron Legion") * Undersea Armor II (A new, dark colored armor resembling the Mark XXXVII "Hammerhead" from Iron Man 3) (first seen in "Beneath the Surface") * Iron Kid Armor (An armor worn by the de-aged Tony, based on designs he made when he was 8 years old. It resembles a small version of his classic armor with the horned visor.) (First seen in "The Age of Tony Stark") * Thorbuster Armor: Asgardian Buster Armorhich resembles the Destroyer | Transportation = | Weapons = Repulsor rays and other high-tech weapons | Notes = * Voiced by Adrian Pasdar * Although Iron Man made his first two appearances as cameos he appears in his first full appearance in "Flight of the Iron Spider", training Spider-Man in combat (who was wearing his Iron Spider costume at the time). * Iron Man appears in Spider-Man's imagination along with the other Avengers throughout the series. *Spider-Man considers Iron Man powerful enough to take down the Green Goblin single handed. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Armor Users Category:Stark Family Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Consciousness Transferred